Counting our Fates
by Born to be Wicked
Summary: Caroline Montgomery has always been close to the three Baudelaire children, and when her parents perish in a mysterious fire, her and the Baudelaire children embark on an odd adventure. When she finds love along the way, things only get more complicated. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Prologue

Six year old Caroline Montgomery stood abroad at the mirror, her brown and blonde hair tied into two braids around her shoulders. A silky white dress that flowed at her feet covered her form, a small smile gracing her lips. "Caroline, it is time to leave sweetheart." Her mother, Elizabeth Montgomery, called to her from the lower level of the large mansion.

Caroline took another small glance in the tall mirror, examining herself once more to make sure everything was arranged perfectly. Extremely satisfied with herself, the young brunette ran to her door, but quickly scurried back to her nightstand, snatching a worn red journal before darting back down her stairs, stumbling slightly over the last step.

Caroline Montgomery was not self absorbed, or stuck up, as one would expect. She was actually a rather timid and shy child, having no interest in pleasantries another child her age would, speaking here such as dolls, or toys. Caroline more enjoyed academic activities, such as reading a nice book or writing in her much loved journal. The small red, leatherbound book was given to her from her mother, who noticed her talents in drawing and writing straight away during the child's life.

"Henry, are you ready dear?" Elizabeth called out once again, this time to her husband, Henry Montgomery. Elizabeth was a slim woman, with light brown hair stuck atop her head in a delicate French twist, and wearing a somewhat form fitting black dress. Her grey eyes gleamed as they spotted her only child, her most beloved daughter. "Caroline, sweatheart you look absolutely beautiful." Claimed her as Caroline spun around once, her dress billowing around her.

Henry soon stepped down the stairs, kissing his wife on the cheek and picking up the younger girl. She giggled in delight as her father spun her around. Henry Montgomery was a man in his early thirties, with dark brown, nearly raven, hair and soft brown eyes. Most people say that his daughter resembles him, with her mother's hair, which is mostly true.

Caroline was indeed the very representation of her father, sharing their kind brown eyes, somewhat pale skin, and bright smile, while Elizabeth has tan skin, stormy grey eyes and light brown hair, which was the only aspect of her daughter they shared. Caroline's personality was also very like her father's, containing a nice sense of humor and timidness, along with the undoubtful sense of protection they felt to supply for their loved ones.

The Montgomery's piled into their small car and headed through the winding streets. The couple chatted absentmindedly, while Caroline drew small flowers in her journal. The small notebook contained notes, small ideas for short stories, as well as some quotes her father had told her. The journal also harboured small drawings made by the young Montgomery.

In no time, the Montgomery's arrived at a large mansion that stood silently at the end of a street. Elizabeth turned to her daughter, who looked rather shy, staring in awe at the large estate. " Don't worry sweetie, the Baudelaire's have a son your age to play with." She said absentmindedly, checking her appearance in the mirror.

Caroline nodded and exited the car, clutching her journal tightly in her arms across her chest. Henry and Elizabeth stood on either side of their daughter, as Henry rapped on the door three times with his knuckles. The large oak doors soon opened to reveal a young boy, certainly no older than Caroline herself.

He was dressed in a fit blazer, with a white shirt tucked into black pants, finished off with polished black dress shoes. His curly brown hair was somewhat swept into his face, slightly curtaining deep brown eyes. He stood in the doorway, looking up at the two adults with a quizzical expression. He glanced at Caroline for a second, having a glance at her light brown hair and eyes, before turning his attention back to the couple.

"Hello, you must be Klaus. I'm Henry, and this is my wife Elizabeth, and our daughter, Caroline." Caroline waved shyly at the boy, her gaze averted to the ground as her father introduced them. "You must be looking for Mom and Dad." He said. A tall man appeared behind him, smiling at Henry and Elizabeth. "Henry! Elizabeth! What an occasion! Please come in, come in." Bertrand Baudelaire greeted the family.

The Montgomery's did as told, stepping into the mansion. Caroline gaped at the large staircase and the chandelier dangling above her head. She was used to being in a large home, her family having some wealth of their own, but the Baudelaire mansion was truly extravagant. "Beatrice, the Montgomery's have arrived." Bertrand called to his wife, who soon appeared at the top of the stairs, a small girl in a light purple dress following at her heels.

"Elizabeth, Henry, it's been to long." Beatrice recalled and hugged the couple. She then caught sight of the small girl standing awkwardly at their feet. "And you must be Caroline. How do you do?" Beatrice smiled at the young girl. Caroline smiled timidly. "Just fine, thank you." She spoke for the first time since they entered the house hold. "You must excuse our daughter, she's rather shy." Explained Henry to the Baudelaire's.

Beatrice smiled once again at the youngest Montgomery. "Not a problem dear. These are my children, Klaus and Violet." She gestured to the girl who looked around eight years old and the boy who had previously greet them at the door. "Klaus, why don't you show Caroline the library? I heard she's quite the intellectual reader." Klaus nodded and smiled at the girl. "It's over this way." He said as they walked through the large hall.

"It's beautiful," Caroline gasped as they travelled through the stone walls of the Baudelaire mansion. Klaus smiled at her as they came to another set of large oak doors. Klaus grasped the large brass knocker in his hand and pulled roughly, making the door pull open with a creak. Caroline smiled and skipped into the large room after him.

What she saw made her brown eyes widen tremendously. All four walls were stacked with shelves and shelves of books, each shelf holding a new set of page turners to be explored. Large plush chairs were scattered across the room, along with a brown couch to read comfortably. "It's amazing." Caroline muttered, trailing her small fingers over the spine of numerous books on a lower shelf.

"Can I read one?" She asked, but then realized how unintelligent her question sounded and turned a light shade of red. Klaus just chuckled, and looked over the stack of books on the table before handing a thin one to her. "This is one of my favorites." He claimed while handing it to her. "Mythological Creatures and their Origins?" She asked, studying the cover of the book which held numerous fantasy creatures and monsters.

Klaus nodded, turning the page to vampires. "These are my favorite to read about. It's fascinating how many different legends and folklore are written about them." He explained, as Caroline's eyes flitted over the words, drinking in the information. "Thank you." She smiled at him before propping herself in the couch next to Klaus, where he had resided to read a different novel. After around ten minutes, the children were called to the dining hall to eat.

Caroline reluctantly put down the book as Klaus smiled at her once again. Both younglings skipped to the dining hall, laughing and giggling the whole way while trying to beat each other. Caroline's shy demeanor had long since faded and was now replaced by the playful, humorous side of herself.

After dinner, it was time for the Montgomery's to depart, leaving a disappointed Caroline. "Maybe you could come over another time? And we could read together again!" Klaus voiced his idea, smiling at her. Caroline smiled and hugged her new friend. "That would be fun." She agreed, while the adults and Violet smiled at the scene.

"I'll see you soon." He said as the Montgomery's departed. And they both did. The two children became good friends, and it wasn't long until they were over at each other's houses nearly every day. Violet joined in with the two younger friends, and the three became a tight knit group.

A few years later, Beatrice got pregnant with Sunny, and once she was born, Sunny was like a sibling to Caroline, soon playing with the group as well. Everything was well.

Hope you enjoy it so far. I will post the next chapter soon hopefully!


	2. Chapter 1

story/4613719/Being-Unfortunate/2/ 


	3. Chapter 2

story/4613719/Being-Unfortunate/3/ 


	4. Chapter 3

story/4613719/Being-Unfortunate/4/ 


End file.
